


Sapphire Eyes

by whiskers542



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, M/M, More chapters to be added soon!!, Rarepair, Romance, Underrated Characters, Yanov is selectively mute, gay boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskers542/pseuds/whiskers542
Summary: Yanov finally gets what he’s been missing his entire life. Yuu gets the boy of his dreams. Who knew rebel armies could be so life changing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO  
> There is a serious lack of Yuunov on the internet for some reason?? I’ve only found a single damn fanfiction and it’s in spanish, so I took it upon myself to make more  
> I might add more chapters to this if people request it, but I’m leaving it as a oneshot for now.  
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Edit: It’s no longer a oneshot

“Yuu..”

The air was thick, incredibly so. The tightly drawn blinds provided no extra light and successfuly gave way to the inky blackness consuming the area around Yanov’s lidded, cloudy eyes. Gentle hands roamed his body and left hot flashes of pleasure to creep through his veins and dissolve into clouds in his head. 

His mind was reeling, his eyes focusing on the form of a body sitting up. It shifted the pressure pressing him down as the soft curve of the other’s ass shifted against his hips and it pulled a near silent gasp from the raven haired man. His hand came to rest on Yuu’s cheek.

“Yuu...” 

Yanov’s voice was a meer whisper but it sounded like a jet engine in the deafeningly quiet room. He didn’t hesitate to lean up when a pair of soft lips were on his own. His eyelids fell slowly. 

His lips were on fire and they just kept getting hotter the longer they were pressed with another pair. Their tongues tangled together in a lust filled passion that shot itself down their spines and between their legs in electric flashes, and they only parted so the blonde could discard their shirts. Then they met again. Brown eyes lulled themselves to open and filled with a lethargic wonder as those hands started rubbing across tan skin once more. The hands paused their smoothing in favor of rubbing thumbs over the light colored buds resting on Yanov’s rising and falling chest, to which he responded by slipping his arms around a thin waist and pulling the other body impossibly closer. Kisses planted themselves across a scarred torso, kisses that were slow and gentle and placed very specifically. 

“Yuu...”

He said the name and it sounded like he was reciting a prayer to a benevolent god, only for his words to be drowned by a sharp intake of breath. No sooner did that breath come until he heard a zipper. A pair of sapphire blue eyes locked with his own, a silent whispering of permission to let go. To feel. 

The light in those blues were hypnotic. They captured and held onto a helpless man’s attention, clenching it in an fist and demanding to be recognized and praised for all the beauty that lay within them. He could feel words on the tip of his tongue, the resounding yes that would allow those eyes to consume him completely. He wanted to let go, to feel and trust in the man waiting patiently between his spread thighs. 

Yet he couldn’t speak. His mouth refused to move, for his brain was too focused on the oceans laying on the front of the other’s skull and holding him captive. 

The whisper came again, but this time, Yanov was ready. A steady hand moved numbly forward to cup itself around the cheek of the man that seemed to consume his whole mind.

“Yes..” he breathed without a hint of hesitation this time. 

The pressure against his palm strengthened as the other man leaned into his touch. The action was simple, but it spoke millions of words that had Yanov’s heart skipping a beat. Warmth on the back of his hand came next as Yuu gently took hold of it. Another simple action. And then those sapphire blue eyes opened once more and met with Yanov’s. He knew the words behind it. His thumb smoothed over the blonde’s cheekbone before his hand slowly retreated. 

The shadow between his legs shifted and Yanov felt the cool air breathe over his heated hips as the cloth separating the other from his skin was removed. He was exposed completely now. 

Self consciousness swam over him and made him instinctively close his legs. Quiet coos of encouragement came from his doting partner. The soft pleas and promises and praise coming from that voice swirled into a drug in his brain. His eyes slipped shut once more and tears threatened to spill from them when he felt another hand clasp onto his own. 

Was this what it felt like to be loved? To feel wanted? Needed? Was this what Yanov had so desperately craved for so many years? He never wanted to come down from this high. 

For the first time in his life, his fingers closed over a palm that wasn’t his own. They slotted themselves between the dips of another set and tightly linked him and another person together. It was intense. His heart was no longer pumping blood, but rather rolling swirls of passion and love that circulated through his veins in tingling waves and left his lust-clouded mind spinning. 

He couldn’t remember when Yuu had straddled his hips, nor when his member had been enveloped by the insides of the other man’s body. His free hand slid across thin shoulders and down a large stretch of back until it rested itself on a single hip. Their lips met again and the taller man swallowed each and every pleasured sound dripping like thick honey from the blonde’s lips. 

A clammy hand petted through Yanov’s hair and down the side of his head, dipped below his neck, and rested on his shoulder. The room was suddenly filled with the noises of their love making. Soft moans met outside both pairs of lips, swirling together to create a harmony unlike anything Yanov had heard before. Two sweat slicked bodies fell together at the hip and made a quiet smacking sound. It was intoxicating. 

Yanov felt wanted and needed and it was absolutely the most intense sensation he could have asked for. To be held close by someone he so desperately wanted to call a lover and hear their beautiful voice cooing his name. 

He felt like he was falling with each slow roll of Yuu’s hips. Each downward push had him curling into the pleasure, mouth falling open into their kiss, yet not a single sound slipped through his lips.

Their mouths fell away from each other and their eyes instantly pulled each other in again. Yanov’s hand slowly trailed up to rest on the back of Yuu’s neck when their foreheads pressed together. Both sets of eyes closed again. 

Some form of praise dribbled from Yuu. Yanov didn’t register it, yet the fluttering feeling within his pounding chest had him forming a weak smile with a gentle upturn of his lips. 

He didn’t register anything but the buzz in his body sending his insides into overdrive. It was as if he was pulled from the icy abyss of nothingness that his body had been destined to plunge into from the moment he was concieved, and when he looked up, there was but a single bright star with a yellow glow in a deep purple sky. 

He wanted to reach for it, to feel the burning sensation of it’s light against his tanned skin. Yanov had never realized how empty his life had been without Yuu in it. Yuu’s hips were so gentle and his words were kind and encouraging, giving love in a way that Yanov could never let slip between his fingers. 

It was so much all at once, so close to pushing him over the edge. His hips were rolling up to meet Yuu’s, though it still remained gentle, and then it happened. Their hands came apart and their arms slid around each other to hold on desperately while orgasms washed over them. 

Yuu’s cry was quiet. So so quiet, as if he was speaking through miles of ocean down into the depths Yanov had fallen into. For just a moment, their hearts beat as one. The Maltese man made no sound, his mouth open in a silent shout. The tears finally broke through the lines of his eyelashes and spilled onto the pillow below him while he filled the blonde on top of him.

No words were spoken after the last drops of love fell from their tired bodies. They simply held each other, eyes locked together and breaths mingling just past their lips. A shaky tan hand rose to push a lock of golden blonde hair out of that beautiful face. 

“I love you, Yanov.” Yuu rasped. 

The words held so much weight. The tears fell faster and Yanov decided that, yes. This is what he’d been missing. This is what it felt like to be loved. A swirling storm of emotions rising in one’s chest when they look at the one they care for, and the intensity it reaches when their presence is acknowleged, even with a simple ‘hello.’ That was love. This was love. Yuu was in love with him, and god, he had been in love with Yuu for so long. Yet.. There wasn’t a better time for Yuu to realize except that very moment. The response fell from Yanov, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I love you too.” 

And they kissed. They kissed, holding each other close and tight, until they simply couldn’t kiss anymore because sleep had pulled them apart. 

\--

Ten forty-six am, just seven hours after they’d closed, brown eyes fluttered open once again.

Yanov shifted a little. Dried cum cracked on his stomach and memories of the night before put themselves in the forefront of his mind again. 

“Good morning, Yanov.” A quiet voice cooed, breaking the silence and ending in a huge yawn. He offered a warm smile as his lover slipped away, presumably to go shower. He gathered a towel and some toiletries from his suitcase. Yanov recieved a chaste kiss on the forehead and a quiet murmur of something before Yuu left the room.

Tanned hands came up to rest behind black hair. A soft laugh pulled itself from his throat as he stared up at the ceiling. His heart fluttered in his chest. He was loved. He was happy. He was wanted. He was safe. He was.. Okay. Things were alright. And that was pretty great. He’d found the love he’d been craving for so long, in the form of the man his heart had belonged to for so many years. He held someone elses heart now. Someone who’d finally woken up and realized that all they needed had been right in front of them the whole time. Yanov let out a satisfied sigh.

“Good morning, Yuu.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu takes a shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowowow, 5 months have passed since you last saw me!! Hi everyone, I’m turning this story into a full book! I hope you guys enjoy, and please leave comments, it really makes me want to update faster. Thank you so much for reading!! owo

When sapphire eyes fluttered open, the first thing they noticed was the face of the sleeping man next to him. Yuu couldn’t help the warm smile that invited itself onto his face. Everything felt.. better now. The previous night had left him sore and feeling far too uncomfortably full, but it wasn’t a problem, because now he was able to crawl into someone’s arms. Someone whos very presence forced the blonde into a rushing state of delirium that left him breathless, gasping, reaching for something or someone to hold onto as a typhoon of emotions swirled through his body. Everything he’d ever tasted, smelled, or felt was sweeter, stronger. The sun itself had been poured into the sleeping man he was currently staring at, and he just kept getting brighter and brighter. It was heaven. Yuu couldn’t imagine himself without this person he’d fallen so deeply in love with, the mere thought of losing him was enough to have tears welling up in his eyes.

Yuu was slammed back down to Earth when he felt a shift in the bed. Tired brown eyes met with watery, deep blues, and dear, it was wonderful. Those warm eyes pulled Yuu in and willed him to just stay in bed, all day, clinging onto the man he was so happy to call his own.. But alas, there are no sick days when you’re working for a rebel army, so he decided he should force himself out of bed. It was Yanov’s day off, so he would probably be right here waiting with open arms when Yuu was done with work.

“Good morning, Yanov.” He cooed in the most gentle voice he could muster. He didn’t recieve a reply beyond a dopey smile, which was to be expected. His gaze lingered on Yanov’s for just a few more seconds, before he decided to reluctantly untangle himself from the other’s arms. It was hard to muster the willpower to do so, but he pulled through.

Hot flashes of pain rippled from Yuu’s.. uh... butt.. as soon as he stood up. His cheeks flushed and his face contorted into a grimace for just a second, but then he was fine. The blonde quickly decided it would be best if he took a shower before going out to do work, so he bent over and pulled his suitcase out from under his bed. When he had his towel and toiletries bag, he stood up again and leaned over the bed to press his lips to Yanov’s forehead.

“I love you so much. Have a good day.” He whispered so quietly, he was quite sure Yanov didn’t hear him. On his way out, he caught a glimpse of the other shifting to put his arms behind his head, but that was about it.

Unfortunately, Yuu and Yanov’s shared room was towards the end of the hallway that made up this particular soldier’s quarters cabin. The shower room was right in the middle, but it still took a bit of awkward wobbling to get there. The walk of shame was not something Yuu unfamiliar with, however, because he was quite.. er.. Popular among the other soldiers, particularly after work hours were over.

What the blonde _wasn’t_ expecting was to run into one of the liuetenant generals when he wandered into the shower room. Dark blue eyes met with his own and a grin crept across his face.

“Hi Eyebrow Man.” He greeted in a manner that would have been a litttle to friendly for any other soldier. However, Yuu and Pau had been friends since they were little kids, so any authority between the two was mute. Besides, Yuu was a high ranking soldier too, he was in charge if Red Leader, Pau, and Pat were gone. Fourth in command isn’t all that shabby, is it?

“Hi Yuu. That’s a lotta hickies. Have fun last night?” Pau asked around the cigarette in his mouth, which he snuffed out after two more puffs.

Oh dear, Yuu hadn’t really thought about the dark purple splotches decorating his neck. His cheeks flamed as he quickly made an effort to cover the love-induced blemishes. There wasn’t a point, the action just pulled a hearty laugh from the Dutch man’s lips, to which Yuu responded with a death glare.

“I’m just teasing, calm down.”

“Very funny, Pau. When did you guys get in last night?” The blonde decided to change the subject as he headed over to a stall. He stepped behind the curtain and dropped his towel while he waited for the other man to answer.

“About four forty-five in the morning. Red Leader made Pat and I fly the containment plane to carry his newest experiment, so the trip took a lot longer than expected. Hey, can I use your shampoo? 

“No.”

“Fuck you.”

\---

The two of them continued chatting throughout their showers, until Pat came in and stole Pau from the conversation, which was alright and totally understandable. It gave Yuu the incentive to actually focus on showering, rather than talking to his friend. He finished washing up rather quickly after that. The warm water cascading over his back felt good though, and was enough to convince him to stay under it for just a little longer. He closed his eyes and let himself relax a little as he tilted his head back. His shoulders loosened up and his knees were close to giving out under him. The idea of sitting down crossed his mind briefly, but he was far too comfortable right here to move that much... Well, until he heard the outer curtain open. Apparently he’d failed to notice the door opening and closing. He nearly screamed when the last barrier between him and whoever was in his stall opened up, until he realized it was Yanov... Then he started laughing.

“You ass, don’t scare me like that! I thought you were Pau coming to steal my shampoo.” He purred the last part and threw a gentle punch to the taller man’s shoulder. The latter just smiled and shook his head as he stepped in. Now poor Yuu _really_ didn’t wanna get out, especially not when a pair of arms slid around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm chest that he was more than happy to nuzzle his face against. “Did you happen to see what time it is?”

“It was eleven o’seven when I got out of bed.” Yanov murmured in that soft, sweet voice nobody ever got to hear. Nobody except for Yuu. It put a smile on the shorter’s face and made him squeeze the other body tightly. It was beautiful, Yanov’s voice, like thick honey bubbling from his vocal cords. It was a voice that Yuu could listen to all day, a voice that he was so lucky he got to listen to. He hadn’t any idea what trust really meant until this man had started speaking to him. He felt safe when he heard that warm voice. It felt like home.

“I love it when you talk to me.” Yuu decided to voice his thoughts as he turned his head up to gaze into loving brown eyes. It shifted to a gentle smile that he wanted to touch so badly. His hand travelled up tan skin so he could brush his thumb across those rough lips. They weren’t soft, despite Yanov’s soft personality. The skin was worried on constantly by anxiety driven teeth. Particularly his bottom lip, but his top lip wasn’t soft either. They were perfect, nonetheless, and Yuu wanted nothing more than to press his own pair against them and forget the world for just a little while, so that’s exactly what he did.

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss. He felt a hand cup the back of his head and tug itself through his thick blonde hair. It was slow and so full of love and passion. It left Yuu craving more of Yanov’s touch, his heart ached and begged for their bodies to get closer, but it simply wasn’t possible. They were pressed together as closely as they could possibly be. He didn’t ever want this moment to end.. He didn’t want to pull away, he wanted nothing more than to stay here in their ever deepening kiss, with his arms slung so so tightly around the man he was in love with and another pair of limbs pulling him ever tighter into tan skin. He was left dizzy by the time they finally broke apart, his mind reeling and his heart thumping so hard in his chest. He met those soft eyes again and his lips turned up weakly. 

“It’s a good thing I love talking to you.” Yanov whispered, “I wish we could stay like this but you have work to do.. I’ll be waiting when you come back tonight, and then we can cuddle as long as you want to.” 

“I wanna fuck.” Yuu stated bluntly, and the other man snorted.

“Yeah, me too, but we can’t right now. Get out of here you dork. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The blonde gave him one last quick kiss before stepping out of the shower with a smile. He closed the curtain behind him and grabbed his towel. The clock read eleven thirty-eight. Oh fuck, he was so late.. He hastily wrapped his towel around himself and started rushing off to the room, despite the pain in his rear. He’d have to go report to Red Leader when he got dressed. Would he have time for breakfast? He didn’t think so. In fact, he knew he wouldn’t, so he just rushed to get his uniform on when he made it to the room.

His hair was still wet when he stepped out of the cabin, and the bitter winter air hit him like a truck. It made the tips of his ears nearly freeze and his nose turn a bright red almost immediately. Why is Norway so damn cold all the time? With a scowl on his face and gloved hands shoved in his pockets, he started crunching out into the snow.

Today was going to be a very long day, wasn’t it?


	3. Chapter 3

The wind was bitter and cold, and it carelessly nipped, poked, and prodded at the blonde’s face, particularly his ears. Winters in Norway were brutal, unforgiving, and the base was pretty far out in the middle of nowhere. The closest city was almost four hours away by car. The snow was dense and heavy on either side of the path, blanketing the ground like a thick comforter that allowed no sight to the earth below. Winter had just started, however, so there was only about four feet of snow, and the sun was starting to come up later and later. It was just poking up over the horizon now, and the harsh lights of the base clashed with it in a rather unpleasant manner, forcing Yuu to squint. He’d forgotten to turn his summer boots in at the beginning of the winter, too. That was a big mistake, because the summer boots weren’t lined with thick, fuzzy polar fleece like the winter boots were. The thick socks he was wearing weren’t doing quite as much as he needed them to, unfortunately. The cold assaulted his hands even more brutally. They were shoved deep into his pockets and yet he was still suffering. And the wet hair on top of his head left droplets dripping down his neck to freeze into his skin. His whole body trembled as he trudged along the recently shoveled dirt walkway.

Normally, the outrageous weather would make him bitter as a lemon, but excited buzz from the other soldiers kept Yuu in an okay mood. Today was a big day for the army. Red Leader had been gone for about three weeks on a secret mission with Pau and Pat, and now he was back on site. Yuu was only informed of small details, but that’s how it normally went, fourth in command only has so much clearance. Now that he was back, the soldiers were in a tizzy, anxiously waiting for the meeting bells while completing other tasks. It was rare for the soldiers to be so lively and the blonde enjoyed it immensely. Everyone was so serious all the time, it was nice to be excited for once.

Yuu paused at the lab building, simply because he heard his name being called. He instantly recognized the deep voice and thick accent. It was Pat. He turned to face the other man, who was marching over to him with.. a lot of purpose. Not much was known about Red Leader’s right hand man. He didn’t talk to a lot of people, only the higher ups really, and he only said things once, and if you got on his bad side, he was very, very dangerous. He was tall, powerful, and intimidating. Skinny as a pencil, smart as a whip, and possibly one of the scariest men alive. Yuu liked him!

He immediately straightened when Pat was directly in front of him. His right hand flew to his forehead and his other fell to his side.

“Liutenent General,” the blonde greeted formally, “How can I help, sir?”

“Red Leader is very busy dealing with his experiment. He’s in the lab waiting for your debriefing. You can come in with me.” Pat stated, his voice cool and calm. No time was given for him to respond, the tall man just turned and started walking. Yuu had to scramble to keep up.

The lab was a high security building, almost moreso than Red Leader’s office. It was where all the researchers worked and where Red kept his experiments. There were very few people who were allowed in, for reasons unknown to the rest of the army, so it was quite a big honor to be in there. Obviously, Yuu had been in more than a few times, but only with Pau or Pat, never on his own. The door unlocked with a beep, and the blonde quietly followed Pat inside. Sapphire eyes glanced around the pure white hallway, curiously peeking at doors and glancing through a few uncovered windows. The building was huge, with winding hallways, labrooms, and offices everywhere. Red Leader’s personal area was to the back, and that’s where they were headed.

Pat exchanged words with a few researchers as they walked, giving hushed orders and greetings, nothing Yuu really had interest in. What he was curious about was the experiment. What could have possibly taken weeks to collect and why was Red Leader so interested in it?

“Enter quietly. Don’t upset the experiment. I’ll be waiting here to take you out once you’re done.” Pat commanded. He stood to the side of the door, allowing Yuu to step in.

Yuu wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Fear pulsed through his veins, icy and frigid, when his eyes landed on... Something. It was about his height, with brown hair styled straight up. It had black eyes and it’s lips were curled up in a snarl, revealing sharp teeth that were far too big for it’s purple mouth. Pale skin with purple splotches and two purple horns that stuck straight up on it’s forehead, and two purple deer-like ears sticking out on either side of it’s head. A blue hoodie and black pants was what it wore, the sleeves pulled up to it’s elbows and showing off jet black skin and clawed hands. It had a tail too, jet black as well. It was strapped to a chair luckily, but it kept thrashing and snarling. The blonde was frozen in his spot, his eyes unable to ear away from the creature before him. What on earth was this?

Red Leader was there, too, with his back to the door. He turned, a smile forming on his face when he saw Yuu, and that pulled the latter out of his horrified trance. His stomach dropped and his heart lodged itself in his throat when he heard a cool voice.

“Ahhh, Yuu! Come in, come in. I’m excited to show you my newest project. A superweapon, if you will,” he announced in a pleased voice, to which the.. animal thing responded with a strained growl, “This, is Tom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow, it’s Tom! uwo  
> Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I promise the next one will be better
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment, it makes me want to update a lot faster.


	4. Chapter 4

“Eh.. Tom? Why Tom?” Yuu questioned curiously, a little confused as to why someone would name a super weapon... Tom. It just seemed odd.. Red Leader ignored his question. How rude.

“Tom here is the best chance we got at winning this war. He’s brutal and he’s got the killing instinct of a honey badger. He’s the one responsible for this.” The general droned. He gestured to his face, the marred side, and Yuu shuddered. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be in a room with such a destructive creature. His stomach did a little flip at a particularly loud snarl from... Tom... Yeah, that name just really didn’t click with him. He gave a smile though, and nodded as he walked closer to Red Leader.

“The army did well while you were gone sir. Nothing out of the ordinary to report, though a missle exploded in the sector B warehouse. It caused minor injuries, but quite a bit of damage. We lost a plane, but we replaced it yesterday, actually. The soldiers in cabin 4C are requesting more entertainment, again and food supplies in sector A have gotten low. I took care of that, though.”

Red Leader turned back to his work, giving little nods here and there to show that he was listening.

“The watch tower spotlights have been changed like you requested and extra metal has been shipped in and sent to the warehouse in sector C. The medical wing is requesting another blood drive, their blood packs have gotten dangerously low. That’ll be all, sir.” Yuu finished with a salute.

“Mmm.. Tell Pat to authorize the blood drive. We’re going to ignore the entertainment request, we already gave them board games last week. Did my lithium shipment come in?”

“Not yet, sir.”

“Damn. Oh well. Have the trainees clean up the mess in the warehouse, I’m sure all of you just left it there, and.. If you see Pau, would you tell him to come in here? I need someone to help restrain Tom when I let him up. You can have the rest of the day off.”

“Yes sir. Thank you sir.” Yuu gave a curt nod, then turned to leave the room. On the way out, his eyes met with Tom’s and an icy shudder travelled up his spine. That thing was dangerous... Yuu decided to walk faster, and he pretty much slammed the door when he got out, pulling an amused snort from Pat. “Red Leader said to tell you to authorize a blood drive.”

“Interesting.” Was Pat’s only response. Again, he didn’t wait for Yuu, he just started walking, and the blonde had to practically run to keep up!

The two parted ways immediately after leaving the lab. There were no exchanged goodbyes, just two men heading in separate directions. Yuu was all but sprinting right back to the cabin, he wanted to see if he could get some sleep, plus it was warm in there! His boots pounded on the frozen ground and his lungs stung with each frigid breath he pulled in. His veins flowed with fire, hot and pulsing, and his nearly frozen muscles screamed at him not to move so quickly. It was amazing! Sure, he turned a couple heads, what with how fast he was sprinting and how loud his boots were, but who cares?

His lopsided grin widened when the cabin came into view. The excitement of getting warm only made him run faster! The final stretch!! Here it comes, Yuu!! Oh- 

“Fuckfuckfuck-!!“ the blonde slammed face first into something and immediately fell backwards onto the ground. His mind was reeling with confusion. What did he just hit? He was dizzy when he sat up and put a hand on his head. Oh. It was the door. He hoped nobody saw that.. He awkwardly looked around while pushing himself to his feet and brushed off his clothes.

“Stupid door..” he grumbled.

Yuu was immediately bathed in warmth when he finally got inside the building. His shoulders relaxed as the heat cascaded over his body. His face felt fuzzy and his numb, red cheeks started paling once more. He closed his eyes for just a moment and relished the warmth. Exhaustion seeped into his bones, lethargic and sluggish, and he found himself dragging his feet when his eyes finally opened again. Man, he had never been more happy to have a room close to the end of the hall, because the walk only took about two minutes, even at his slow pace.

He was greeted with a pleasant sight when he arrived in the room. Yanov was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs in front of the television with a small dish of spumoni ice cream, probably from their mini fridge. He looked surprised when Yuu arrived, but not displeased at all. He offered a warm smile, which the smaller of the two reciprocated tiredly.

“Hi Yanny.” Yuu murmured as he wandered over. He shed his jacket, letting it fall uselessly to the floor. His boots got carelessly kicked off as he walked and his pants were soon to follow the other things. By the time he got there, he was left in just a t-shirt and boxers, which was just fine with both of them. He kicked the other bean bag closer and carelessly plopped down.

“You’re back early.” Yanov cooed. He set his ice cream down in favor of pulling the other boy into his side. Yuu appreciated the gesture, giving a lazy nod.

“Red Leader gave me the rest of the day off.” He mumbled, leaning into the other’s side. He was so comfortable now. Yanov was so warm and he smelled like cherries. It was funny, the things he could do to Yuu. The blonde’s heart was already hammering in his chest and his whole body was being swarmed with pleasant tingles and firey swirls of adoration. One look at Yan’s face showed that he was in much the same situation. Oh, how he loved this man. “You’re cute, Yanov.. Like.. Really really cute.”

“You’re cute too, Bumblebee.”

Yuu’s cheeks flamed at the nickname. Another goofy smile plastered itself into his face and he was promptly hiding it in his hands. It’d been quite a while since anybody called him that, considering it was a name only used by his family and Paul. He loved hearing it from Yanov. He let out a quiet giggle when he felt a hand that wasn’t his own touch his chin, and in an instant his lips were locked with the other’s. It was a brief kiss, but appreciated nonetheless, and it made Yuu push his way into Yanov’s lap. He hugged onto him, clutching tightly and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. “Can I sleep?”

“Yes, of course.” Yanov responded. He shifted a little to get more comfortable and slipped an arm around the boy in his lap. Kiss after kiss after kiss was planted on his body, mainly the side of his head, his blonde hair, his neck, and his shoulder. Each one tickled.. in a good way, and lulled him closer and closer to sleep.

“Love you..” he mumbled. He didn’t hear Yanov’s reply, because by the time it came, he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t like the last chapter all that much, so i wrote this one right away..  
> Thanks so much for reading!! Please, leave a comment, they make me want to update faster! :D


	5. Chapter 5

“Time is like an endless river splitting through the fabric of the universe and pulling everything together. Time brings life. Time brings death. Time brings destruction, pain, suffering. No single power in the universe can stop it, and it will march ever forward until the eventual death of everything. That is how the universe is, and how it always will be,” said Man to Beast. Beast didn’t respond, it couldn’t, for its mouth wasn’t functional. Swirling words were trapped in the crevices of its mind, begging to be voiced. Insults, please, snarls that would remain unheard.

Man turned, a wicked upturn of his lips adorning his face. All teeth. He looked excited, and he was, for the beast that lay before him was the key. The answer to all his problems. Man’s hand placed itself on Beast’s dark, scaled skin, and Beast could not stop it. However, it wasn’t Man’s hand at all. It was cold and hard and metallic. Beast did that. It felt a swell of pride as it admired the prosthetic arm it’d warranted. A chirrup escaped its lips, and Man scowled.

“How much time do you think you have, Beast? How long before your eventual demise? Months? Years? Decades?” Man teased, a hearty laugh escaping him, “It won’t be long, not with the plans I have for you.”

The pressure of Man’s hand was finally removed from Beast, and Beast was confused, not that it could comprehend that. It was just a beast after all, it’s human brain had long since gone. Man was exiting the room filled with vials, chemicals, big machines, and the beast that lay strapped to the cold metal table. Beast thought it would be a good opportunity to examine everything. It turned it’s head and explored the room with it’s deep black eyes. Counters, littered with various things, lined all four walls. There were cupboards too, and a large window on the left wall that showed off some impressive machines. Vials were kept in a wooden structure placed upon a small table littered with tools next to Beast. They contained a purple liquid. It was pungent, with the scent of candy, and Beast knew that was supposed to be inside it, for without it’s heart fluid, it would surely die. Luckily, Man had only collected a small amount of it. Beast cast his eyes at the pale brown strips on it’s leg. They’d been placed there after Man poked it with needles. Needless to say, Beast did not respond positively.

The door opened once more, but this time, Man brought others. They looked very different than Man did, one was tall, groomed, and lean, while the other was short, scruffy and round. Beast recognized them to be the ones that brought it here in the large metal bird. It growled, but it’s anger was ignored.

“Secure the stasis collar onto Beast for safe removal. I’ve collected the blood samples I need and I’d like to get it settled into it’s containment habitat.” explained Man. The scruffy one responded with words of compliance, and Beast noticed his words sounded different than Man’s. He stressed different sounds, and he didn’t roll his rrrs with his tongue like Man did. Beast liked his words more than Man’s.

That didn’t mean that Beast liked him though, especially not when he was getting closer with a large object. Beast barked in defiance and wiggled in it’s restraints. A vain attempt to escape, one that failed, as the metal disk Scruffy was holding was snapped around Beast’s neck. Bad feelings, hot and sharp, appeared where the circle made contact with Beast, pulling pitiful whimpers from deep in it’s throat. They faded quickly, but it suddenly couldn’t move it’s body at all. Not it’s claws, it’s tail, it couldn’t even wiggle it’s ears.

Man was approaching now, with Lean by his side, and together they started removing Beast’s restraints. Oh, how Beast would have loved to jump up and claw them to shreds. As the straps fell from it’s body, Beast became aware of something brushing the tips of it’s hair. It assumed Scruffy was just holding onto the bar above it’s head, however, it couldn’t understand why. Man commanded that Beast be taken outside and ‘loaded up’, as he said. Scruffy complied again, and Beast found himself moving.

They exited the dim room and instead went into a wide, white hallway. The sound of the moving circles under it’s table irritated Beast to no end. Why were they so upset? It growled, despite the strangled feeling the noise caused. It was much louder out here than it was in the previous area. Man was talking to others, besides Lean and Scruffy. Beast couldn’t see them, but it seemed they all sounded different. It made the beast even more uneasy, as did the loud buzzing ring that echoed through the hall not a heartbeat later.

Beast was relieved when the moving circles quieted down. It’s growling stopped for a brief moment until it was being lifted off the table. It snarled and hissed it’s protest to being touched, the hands on its back foreign and threatening. It made multiple attempts to thrash but the damn circle hurt it every time. Luckily it wasn’t held for much longer. It was placed into a metal wire box and closed in with a small, square wire gate. The circle fell from it’s neck and in an instant it was on the side of the box. Beast slid it’s claws through the gaps in the wires and held on. It’s eyes looked around curiously. There were many others in this place, and it was so very loud. Rumbles of metal monsters tore through the air, the one it was in was loudest, and shouted words of men rang in it’s ears. There were creatures looking at it curiously, and it was staring back until they disappeared from view. What was this place? Why had Man brought it here? Where was it going?

The roar of the monster Beast was in got quieter for a moment, then it’s surroundings changed! There was no more ground ice and the temperature here was warm. Foliage covered the ground and small bushes grew in abundance. Beast scrambled to the back of it’s wire box and looked out. It’s mouth watered as the tantalizing smell of food wafted in from the new place. Were they setting Beast free? It seemed so, because there was a beep, then the wire gate swung open. In an instant, Beast was gone. It’s claws flung up dirt and leaves whipped it’s face as it bolted on all fours into it’s new environment. It was free! Beast was away from Man and that awful, loud, smelly place! It let out roars of glee and dug it’s claws into the trunk of a tall tree. Beast hauled itself up with ease and rested on a thick branch. The longer it examined it’s new surroundings, the harder it found it was to keep it’s eyes open. It was a fight, for sure, and eventually it’s eyelids got the best of it. Beast shifted onto it’s tummy and dug it’s claws into the branch so it wouldn’t fall, then darkness overtook it’s vision and pulled it into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Been having a lot of writers block lately, bluh
> 
> I thought it’d be interesting to have a chapter from Tom’s perspective, and this one was really fun to write! What do you think? Should I write more about Tom?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment, it makes me want to update faster!


End file.
